Pippi Longstocking
Pippi Longstocking (Swedish: Pippi Långstrump) is an unconventional, beautiful, cute, rebellious, assertive, physically strong, sweet young Swedish girl. She is the protagonist of several films and TV shows based on the homonymous children's books by Swedish author Astrid Lindgren (1907–2002). She lives alone with her monkey, Mr. Neilson, and a horse named Alfonso at Villa Villakulla, a house she inherits from her father who is lost at sea. Pippi is determined in her belief that her father is still alive, has been made a cannibal king, and will return to his old house to look for her. Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, she is financially independent, living off of a sackful of gold pieces, and spends much of her time embarking on adventures and getting into trouble. Tommy and Annika Settergren, her friends and next-door neighbors, often accompany her on her adventures. Pippi frequently mocks and dupes the adults she encounters, reserving her worst behavior for the most pompous and condescending of adults. Pippi claims her full name is Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking (Swedish: Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Långstrump). Her trademark fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head. There was also an animated movie, which made her hair a bright red, not like an irish red, like in the movie plus there freckles are a different size, and there outfit's are a different pattern or color, another thing is that unlike the live action one the cartoon has colored hair bands on each end of her hair. and unlike the first movie, in the 2nd and 3rd movie she does have a dad and her mom is not alive, and like the 2nd and 3rd, she went to live in a house called, Villa Villekulla, which was a house not used for many years, and the lady in the cartoon always tries to make her go to an orphanage and Pippi cleverly avoids it, then the lady tries to use two men to get her out of the house, but carefree as usual she tries to avoid it again. she does try to go to school but makes a little mess of the class room, her neighborhood friends (brother and sister) invite her to a tea party (not knowing what it is) she go's along anyway, and stuffing her face with the cake that the mother made for everybody, (not knowing what manners are) the mother tells Pippi that she will not be invited again if she keeps up this attitude. surprised she thinks she should of stayed at sea... and will never become a pirate after all. she also has a horse which she can carry. In an episode of the animated series, she was shown to be very gluttonous, as seen when she tried to get some snacks for a guest, she also sampled the food and eventually ate almost the entire buffet without realizing it. Powers and abilities Pippi's superhuman physical strength enables her to, for example, prevent a car from moving off by lifting the back. She is also able to shout extremely loudly, as shown in "Pippi goes home" where she shouted for Mr. Nilsson and nearly tore out about half a dozen trees just with her scream. Category:Literature Category:Female Category:Human Category:Swedish Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Verified Character Category:Orphans Category:Tomboys Category:Extreme Strength Category:Orange Hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Cute characters Category:European Category:Scandinavian Category:Red Hair Category:Ginger Red Hair Category:Girly Girls Category:1940s Characters Category:1945 Characters Debuts